


Shiro's Restful Coils

by anonusr



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Mind Control, Depending on how you classify nagas, Hypnotism, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mind Control, Naga, Stress Relief, let spacedad rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonusr/pseuds/anonusr
Summary: Shiro has trouble relaxing. Thankfully, he knows someone who can help.





	Shiro's Restful Coils

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this amazing image by GG-8](http://ask-nagakenny.tumblr.com/image/168626115887)
> 
> I hadn't had any desire to write for a while, and then I saw GG-8's picture of Shiro with her Naga character Kenny and thought, "huh, I wonder if I could write a story to go with it." 
> 
> Thank you to GG-8 for letting me borrow her character, Luciros for helping with the edits, and CrookedTarot and the rest of the discord group for encouraging me as I wrote this. Thanks everyone!

Shiro stretched as he exited the small space pod and stepped into the dense jungle. He hoped he would make it back before the other paladins woke up. After he went missing, his team had become a bit protective. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate that they cared – but they could be overbearing at times. Keith seemed especially wary –  as though he was afraid Shiro would vanish in front of him.

He rubbed under his eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping lately. Honestly, he doubted he’d gotten a full night’s sleep since the Kerberos mission. Which was why he was here – in a blistering hot jungle, light years away from the nearest major system, and his team.

As he began making his way through the thick flora, he thought about calling out, but decided against it after hearing a faint growl somewhere in the distance.

After just a few paces, he noticed a rustle in a nearby bush. Activating his Galra arm, he quietly walks up to the brush, and slowly peels it back to reveal… nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Back again, Soldier Boy?”

“Gah!” Shiro whirls around, barely missing the figure with his arm, and stares. Despite meeting quite a few aliens on his journey, he still hasn’t gotten used to seeing Kenny. Especially when he’s shirtless, hanging upside-down from a tree, and just inches in front of him.

“You can deactivate your arm, you know.” Kenny says softly, as though he was calming a terrified animal. Which he was, in a way.

Shiro remained silent, but his arm stops whirring and glowing. His face was locked in a scowl.

“Well, you certainly don’t seem happy to see me,” the naga said cheerfully. Shiro glared back.

“You think I enjoy this,” he growled.

Kenny seemed honestly taken aback, “You don’t?”

Shiro looked at Kenny, only lasting a moment against the puppy-like expression before dropping the glare. “I mean, yes, I do. But I don’t like that I need it. I should be able to handle things on my own. I shouldn’t need you to… to...”

“Empty your pretty little head of all thought?” Kenny chirped.

Shiro groaned. “Yes, that.”

Kenny’s smile faded. “You do want me to do this though, right Shiro? I won’t do anything until you ask me. We’ve been through this before. I need you to ask me.”

“I need it, Kenny.”

“That’s not asking for it – I need you to say what you want.” He lowered himself from the tree before slithering up to Shiro. “Please?”

“Alright,” Shiro relented, “Please, let me sleep without nightmares.”

Kenny smiled, “that’s it, Shiro. I can do that for you. You know the drill, just look into my eyes.”

Shiro locked eyes with Kenny. “You make it sound so simple.”

Kenny’s eyes began to shimmer and pulse. “That’s because it is.” Shiro began to feel the effects of Kenny’s hypnosis instantly. He could feel his thoughts begin to slow. The incessant nagging of responsibility, to be a better leader, friend, hero, slowly began to fade as he stared at those colorful eyes.

“That’s it, Shiro,” Kenny said gently as he gently massaged Shiro’s human arm with his tail. “Just relax and look at the pretty colors. We’ll get those stressful thoughts out of your head. You just need to trust me. And you do trust me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, much more quickly and coherently then Kenny would have liked. Most people, especially those who he’d put under before, went down almost instantly. As much as Shiro claimed he wanted it, some part of his mind always put up a fight.

‘Well, I know how to distract him easily enough’, Kenny thought happily. “Shiro, you’ll be so much more comfortable once you get out of that hot, stifling pilot suit. You’ll feel so much better once you take it off.”

“Hn,” Shiro grunted, and with his eyes still locked on Kenny’s, he moved his human hand to his collar, and began slowly disengaging the various locks that held the armor together. The chest and arm armor plates fell to the forest floor with a soft thump, living the pilot in a tight black undershirt.

“Ah, I’d prefer to do this part myself, if you please,” Kenny said, placing his hands on Shiro’s chest and feeling the tense muscle underneath. Shiro dropped his hands as Kenny pulled the material up, before noticing a problem. “Hand’s up,” Kenny said, before pulling the material over Shiro’s head.

Shiro stood there, hands floating in the air, vulnerable. ‘And he’s all mine’, Kenny mused to himself. ‘But I wonder…’ Kenny brought up his tail to just below Shiro’s arms, and jerked it ever so slightly. Shiro flinched.

“Ah, my paladin is ticklish,” Kenny said. Shiro remained silent. “We’ll have to remember that for later; Shiro, now remove the rest, please.” Kenny said as he stood back, watching.

Shiro once again began the process of twisting and pulling at various buckles on his waist, releasing the leg armor. He paused briefly, once he was down to his underwear, but Kenny said nothing. He pushed them to the ground and stepped out of them, baring himself to the naga.

“Wonderful Shiro, you’re such a good boy.” Shiro seemed to preen ever so slightly at the praise. Kenny smiled. “You don’t get praise often, do you?”

“..It’s my job to give it – as the leader I need to…”

“Hush,” Kenny interrupted. “No need to think about that. You’re here now, and there’s no need to think about anything at all. Just enjoy the praise, and enjoy the quiet.” Kenny brought his tail around the back of Shiro’s neck, using the powerful muscles in his tail to massage the pilot’s neck. Shiro sighed contentedly.

“…Alright,” he said, and Kenny finally felt some of the tension release as he began to wrap the pilot in his coils, encircling him. Kenny smiled as he felt the pilot’s muscles finally release, allowing himself to be supported by the naga’s coils. He was about to lift the entranced human into the trees when he felt Shiro rock, ever so slightly, into his coils, rubbing against the naga.

“It looks like not every part of you is relaxing,” Kenny chirped, eyes drifting down to see Shiro’s cock pointing outward.

Shiro started trembling in the coils, and Kenny felt him fight against his control; he had never resisted it like this. ‘He must be terrified,’ Kenny thought as he slithered back up to Shiro so they are once again face to face, eye to eye, and he began to reinforce his hypnotic hold.

“It’s alright Shiro, it’s alright,” he repeats over and over to the pilot. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m not upset, it’s alright.”

Shiro emitted a soft growl before slurring, “…my problem, not yours.” Kenny let out a huff – they almost never talk when they are this deep.

“You already trust me with your mind Shiro, is it that hard to trust me with the rest of you?” That seemed to calm the pilot slightly, so Kenny continued. “You trust me to calm your mind, let me calm this too, and just like when I let you sleep, you’ll feel so much better once I do.”

Shiro stilled.

“Will you let me help, Shiro,” Kenny asked. As much as he’d love to have fun with the man, he knew that if he didn’t ask, Shiro wouldn’t feel safe. And if he didn’t feel safe, he wouldn’t come here anymore. ‘And we can’t allow that,’ Kenny thought to himself. ‘If he doesn’t want it, I’ll just have to content myself with looking and not-.’

“Fine.” Shiro murmured, breaking Kenny out of his thoughts.

“Thank you Shiro,” he paused, then said “you’re such a good boy,” as he rubbed his tail across Shiro’s member. Shiro gasps, thrusting back into the heavy tail.

“You are doing so well for me Shiro,” Kenny said as he finally broke eye contact. ‘He should stay under now’, Kenny reasoned. And besides, he could have much more fun if he’s not stuck in front of him. Kenny began gently kissing down Shiro’s neck, moving his hands to the pilot’s chest to cup the strong pectorals. He flicked his thumbs against the nipples there, earning a full body shudder for his efforts.

“You like that, don’t you,” Kenny asked. He didn’t wait for the incoherent reply before giving them both another rub. “That’s alright, Shiro, you don’t have to worry anymore. You’re my good, strong paladin, Shiro. You’re safe, and you’re cared for.” He loosened his coils so his hand could drift down and he could encircle Shiro’s length. He wasn’t surprised to find it already dripping slightly. “I’ll take care of you.”

It didn’t take long – between the warm coils massaging his muscles and Kenny’s soft hands on his cock, it was only a minute before Shiro groaned, and Kenny felt his hands and coils coated in warm liquid. Kenny almost commented about how fast it was, about how he really must come here more if he’s that pent up, but decided against it, not wanting to disturb the pilot’s afterglow. He smiled, kissed Shiro on the cheek, and waited. Once Shiro’s breathing steadied, he wrapped his coils around the man and hoisted them both up into his tree.

Kenny drifted in and out of sleep that night, occasionally woken up by Shiro rubbing against his coils. This happened most times Shiro came to see him - he seemed to twist to get as much of the naga as he could around him, so nothing was exposed to the warm forest air. Not that Kenny minded, but he was curious about the behavior.

“One thing that’s always puzzled me – you like my scales, don’t you?”

“Yesh” Shiro said contently.

“Why is that?”

“Not fur,” Shiro muttered before wiggling deeper into the coils. “they feel safe.”

Kenny smiled sadly at the boy in his coils. He looked so much younger when he slept. ‘The Galra sure did a number on you, didn’t they,’ Kenny thought to himself.

“Shiro,” Kenny whispered as he cuddled the pilot, “you’re safe here.”

“Mhmmm,” Shiro smiled.

“And you’ll come back to me, when you’re this stressed, won’t you?”

“Yessss,” Shiro exhaled.

“You’ll remember how good it feels, and remember how safe you feel with me.”

“Mhm,” Shiro nodded, or did as much as he could in his boneless state.

“Good boy,” Kenny said as he kissed Shiro’s forehead. “Then rest, my paladin, I’ve got you.”


End file.
